1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a waterbed, especially to a waterbed structure with greater stability and less prone to undulations, the firmness of which can be adjusted as desired to be highly adaptable. The present invention relates further to a waterbed structure having great durability and great resistance to the leakage of water therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fused portions in prior art waterbeds generally, and particularly in prior art waterbeds with air circulating cushion flanges, are formed by thermal welding at high frequency. Such beds are easily disturbed and deformed by the weights and movements of users. Thus, the waterbed exhibits poor stability, and the pressure of the water generated therein tends to compromise over time the high frequency thermal welded fused portions, leading to the leakage of water form the waterbed. Furthermore, such prior art waterbeds cannot effectively maintain a firm shape. The bed, therefore, easily deforms, permitting the loosening of material components and diminishing the durability of the high frequency thermal welded fused portions.